Since the invention of the Yale tumbler lock in the first half of the 19th century, tumbler locks have come to dominate the lock industry, especially in the production of relatively small, mass produced locks. Although there are also lever tumbler and disk or wafer tumbler locks, the pin tumbler lock is by and large the most popular. However, all tumbler locks are subject to picking, and one skilled in the art of lock picking does not require too much time to finish picking most mass produced locks.